When coupling hoses, pipes, nozzles, and other fluid conduits, it is often desirable to allow for rotational freedom between the fluid conduits. For example, market demand has been particularly notable for couplings that provide rotational freedom when attaching hoses and pipes to other fluid flow structures, such as nozzles. In one example, a swivel coupling joining a hose and, for example, a nozzle, allows a user to control the direction of fluid flow. In another example, handheld nozzles may be attached to hoses using a swivel coupling. In such an example, swivel couplings allow the user to hold the handheld nozzle while permitting the hose to freely rotate, preventing entanglement and crimping of the hose.
Traditional swivel couplings include a main body and a rotatable component. Typically, the main body and rotatable components are formed of different materials, such as steel and brass. In these traditional swivel couplings, the rotatable component is typically secured in place using a snap ring or by flaring an end of the main body and often has a degree of axial freedom of movement with respect to the main body.
However, such typical couplings tend to catastrophically fail or form leaks, resulting in a short useful lifespan. Snap rings and flares wear over time, leading to release of the rotatable member and jettisoning, for example, an attached nozzle. These typical couplings have also been shown to form leaks, leading to premature replacement expenses. In addition, materials used in a typical rotatable member are often unsuitable for harsh environments, such as corrosive chemical environments. As such, an improved coupling system would be desirable.